fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Arka Wieczności
Arka Wieczności to opowieść, której akcja rozgrywa się we Wszechświecie Matoran. Opowiada o przygodach Podróżnika na wyspie Dangard. Prolog Varv stał na pokładzie swojego statku i patrzył przed siebie. Widoczność była ograniczona przez białą zasłonę nieprzerwanie padającego śniegu. A to, co było widać nie napawało optymizmem. Żeglarz spojrzał z niepokojem na ciągnące się w nieskończoność kry i wystające spod nich lodowe góry, przypominające zęby jakiegoś złowieszczego potwora. Silny, lodowaty wiatr owiewał jego twarz, sypiąc w nią śniegiem. Wydawało się, że morze rzuca Varvowi wyzwanie, wystawiając na próbę jego umiejętności. - Kapitanie! – pierwszy oficer zwrócił się do Varva, próbując przekrzyczeć wichurę. - Na pewno nie chce pan zawrócić? Jeśli nie utkniemy pośród kier to rozbijemy się o lodową górę. - Nie - odpowiedział zdecydowanie Varv. - Przepłynąłem połowę Wszechświata Matoran i nie zatrzyma mnie kilka dryfujących kawałków lodu! Po usłyszeniu tych słów pierwszy oficer machnął ręką z rezygnacją i poszedł nadzorować pracę swoich ludzi, którzy próbowali rozbijać kry stojące na drodze statku. Tymczasem Varv podszedł do stołu z mapą i spojrzał na miejsce w którym się teraz znajdował. Była to biała plama podpisana jako Wody Nieznane. Podobno żaden statek, który tu wpłynął nigdy nie wrócił. Jednak Varv był najodważniejszym kapitanem jaki kiedykolwiek pływał po Wszechświecie i nie wierzył w takie przesądy. A poza tym dobrze mu zapłacono. Właśnie w tym momencie do kapitana podeszła postać w czarnym płaszczu powiewającym na wietrze. Jego zleceniodawca. Imię tego tajemniczego osobnika nie było Varvowi znane. Sam kazał siebie nazywać Podróżnikiem, a jakiekolwiek pytania o pochodzenie czy imię całkowicie ignorował. Nie był zbyt rozmowny. - Pierwszy oficer ma rację - rzekł Podróżnik. - Powinieneś postępować bardziej rozważnie. - Mam ci przypomnieć, że to ty chciałeś tu przybyć i mi za to zapłaciłeś? - Więc widgety są dla ciebie ważniejsze, niż życie twoje i twojej załogi? - odpowiedział Podróżnik. Varv milczał. - Nie musisz płynąć dalej. Zdołam dobiec do lądu po krach. - Co? - odpowiedział z niedowierzaniem Varv. - Zwariowałeś? - Może. - Nie powinienem był o to pytać. Każdy, kto udaje się do takiego miejsca musi być szalony. Podróżnik wspiął się na reling i spojrzał na ścianę wirującej bieli. Jego peleryna szaleńczo powiewała na wietrze. Wydawało się, że zaraz zerwie się z jego szyi. - Dangard. Tak. To bardzo nieprzyjazne miejsce. Słyszałeś kiedyś opowieści o tej wyspie? O Arce Wieczności? - Tak - odpowiedział Varv. - Podobno władca Dangardu uważany jest za boga, a jego poddani czczą go zamiast Wielkiego Ducha. Jednak nie słyszałem nic o żadnej Arce. Ani o tym, że to takie mroźne i nieprzyjazne miejsce. - Podobno to właśnie ten bóg użył Arki Wieczności by zmienić wyspę w lodową pustynię. Varv uniósł brew. - To dlaczego jego poddani się nie zbuntowali? - Ze strachu przed rozszarpaniem przez armię lodowych golemów, które również stworzyła Arka. - Ty chyba naprawdę jesteś szalony, że udajesz się do takiego miejsca - odpowiedział Varv z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, który jednak szybko zniknął z jego twarzy, kiedy zorientował się, że sam też tam zmierza. - W co ty mnie wpakowałeś?! Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej! - A czy gdybym to zrobił, zgodziłbyś się tu przypłynąć? Varv jęknął z irytacją. Podróżnik spojrzał za burtę. Zdawało się, że czegoś szuka, ale Varv nie mógł przebić wzrokiem śnieżnej zasłony dalej niż na kilka bio. Coś nagle przykuło uwagę Podróżnika. Varv nic nie widział, ale usłyszał krzyk na tyle głośny, by przebić się przez wichurę. Krzyk Matoranki. Podróżnik skoczył za burtę, znikając w otchłani wirującej bieli. *** Kurana krzyknęła z bólu, kiedy Skakdi brutalnie chwycił ją za kark i przybliżył swoją twarz do jej maski. Ga-Matoranka miała ochotę zasłonić oczy by nie widzieć jego rubasznego uśmiechu, ale ten wykręcił jej ręce. Po jej masce zaczęły spływać łzy, gdy pozostali gwardziści zaczęli opowiadać, co zamierzają jej zrobić, głośnio się przy tym śmiejąc. Wtedy Skakdi krzyknął na swoich towarzyszy. - Dość tego! Sam pokaże tej tempej szmacie na czym polega łaskawość Wiecznego Króla! Skakdi rzucił Matorankę za burtę ich łódki. Kurana myślała, że zaraz utonie w lodowatej wodzie, kiedy upadła na twardą, lodową krę. Oprawca podszedł do niej i wyciągnął bicz. Już podnosił go, żeby się zamachnąć, kiedy pozostali do niego dołączyli. - Chyba nie chcesz zabawić się z nią sam, egoisto? - Ta jest moja. Jeśli się do niej zbliżysz, obetne ci łapska! Towarzysze oprawcy cofnęli się o krok. Skakdi uśmiechnął się i ponownie uniósł bicz, by zadać cios. Kurana zamknęła oczy, czekając na uderzenie. Zamiast niego usłyszała ryk bólu i wściekłości. Zaskoczona otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła leżącą przed sobą w zabarwionym na czerwono śniegu odciętą rękę wciąż trzymającą bicz. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła Skakdi spoglądającego gniewnie na postać w czarnym płaszczu trzymającą zakrwawiony miecz. - Wygląda na to, że ktoś inny straci dzisiaj łapska - powiedział nieznajomy. Skakdi ryknął i uderzył go tą ręką, którą jeszcze miał. A raczej próbował uderzyć, bo przybysz zrobił natychmiastowy unik i ciął mieczem w jego ramię, przebijając się przez nie z niezwykłą łatwością. Skakdi ponownie ryknął, kiedy jego druga ręka opadła na zaśnieżoną krę. Nieznajomy spojrzał na dwóch pozostałych gwardzistów. Początkowo oszołomieni, szybko otrząsnęli się i ruszyli do ataku. Rozpoczęła się walka. Pierwszy Skakdi zamachnął się mieczem na Podróżnika w chwili, kiedy ten znalazł się w jego zasięgu. Ten jednak wykonał szybki unik, jednocześnie tnąc Zakazianina w kolano. Ten zasyczał i chwycił się za ranną nogę. Jego towarzysz w odpowiedzi ciął oponenta, jednak jego cios został zablokowany. Przybysz obrócił swój miecz i skrzyżowany z nim miecz przeciwnika, wykręcając rękę gwardzisty. Ten wypuścił swoje ostrze, które wpadło do lodowatej wody. Drugi Skakdi przykuśtykał do nieznajomego i uniósł ostrze, by zadać cios. Oponent pchnął go jednak w prawe żebro. Nie zdążył nawet wyjąć klingi z ciała Zakazianina, kiedy jego towarzysz zadał cios pięścią. Przybysz zdołał go zablokować prawą dłonią, a lewą ręką wyjął ostrze spomiędzy żeber, jednocześnie rozcinając pierś drugiego gwardzisty. Oboje upadli, barwiąc śnieg na czerwono. Przybysz ukłonił się lekko nad ich zwłokami i podszedł do ostatniego, pozbawionego rąk przeciwnika. Ten rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. - Myślisz, że możesz zadzierać z Wiecznym Królem? Zostaniesz ukarany! W odpowiedzi nieznajomy spojrzał wymownie na ciała martwych gwardzistów. - Nie wydaje mi się. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! - spytał Skakdi z irytacją i gniewem. - Podróżnikiem – odpowiedział nieznajomy i pchnął go mieczem prosto w pierś. *** Varv przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ścianę śniegu, za którą zniknął Podróżnik. - Cóż - stwierdził. - Przynajmniej zdążył mi zapłacić. Z zadowoleniem poklepał się po wiszącej u pasa sakiewce, która teraz powinna być wypełniona po brzegi widgetami Podróżnika. Problem w tym, że wcale jej tam nie było. Varv poderwał się na równe nogi. Zaczął szukać swojej zaginionej sakiewki. Przez chwilę myślał że mogła mu wypaść, że leży gdzieś zgubiona na jego statku. Po chwili jednak do głowy przyszła mu inna myśl. Ponownie spojrzał w kierunku, w którym zniknął Podróżnik. Zacisnął pięści. - Niech cię szlag, Podróżniku! *** Kurana nie wiedziała, czy dygotała z zimna, czy ze strachu. Leżała skulona na zamarzniętej krze, a śnieg padał na nią i na leżącą obok niej uciętą rękę. Matoranka zamknęła oczy, by nie widzieć rozgrywającej się obok niej walki. Kiedy odgłosy potyczki ucichły, zmusiła się, by je otworzyć. Kiedy to zrobiła zobaczyła parę zakrwawionych, szponiastych dłoni sięgających ku niej. Przestraszona zamknęła oczy czekając na śmierć. Zamiast tego poczuła ogrzewające ciepło, które powoli otoczyło ją jak zasłona chroniąca przed śniegiem i mrozem. Ponownie otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła uśmiechniętą, przyjazną twarz należącą do istoty, która ją uratowała. Teraz nieznajomy trzymał ją na rękach i przycisnął dygoczącą, zmarzniętą Matorankę do piersi, by ogrzać ją ciepłem własnego ciała. Kurana spojrzała na przyjazny uśmiech jej wybawiciela. Dawno nie widziała takiego wyrazu twarzy. Przez tysiące lat obserwowała tylko pozbawione nadziei twarze Matoran oraz sadystyczne uśmiechy Skakdi. Nagle poczuła, że ciepło zaczyna opuszczać jej ciało. Ogarnęło ją zmęczenie i zaczęła tracić przytomność. Widząc to, nieznajomy rozejrzał się energicznie wokoło. Spojrzał na Matorankę ze zdecydowaniem na twarzy. I zaczął biec. Część I: Śnieg na wietrze Rozdział 1 Kurana ocknęła się. Pierwszym co ją zaskoczyło było to, że nie czuła zimna. Ogarniało ją przyjemne ciepło. Otworzyła oczy. Na początku została oślepiona przez jasne światło. Później, kiedy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do jasności, zobaczyła, że znajduje się w jaskini. Z wyjścia widać było słońce, którego promienie rozświetlały jej mroczne wnętrze. Matoranka rozejrzała się po grocie w której się obudziła. W rogu rozpalone było ognisko. Płomienie wirowały delikatnie i wznosiły się w stronę szponiastych dłoni sięgających do nich z cienia, by się ogrzać. Były to te same dłonie, które ją uratowały. - Obudziłaś się – odpowiedział nieznajomy. – Miałaś szczęście. Jeśli ci Skakdi by cię nie zabili, to zastawiliby cię, byś zamarzła na śmierć. To prawda. Gdyby nie on, Kurana już by nie żyła. Uratował jej życie. A ona była jego dłużniczką. Tylko co taka mała Matoranka może dać w zamian komuś takiemu? - Opowiedz mi o historii tej wyspy – powiedział nieznajomy. – Co się dokładnie wydarzyło? Kurana nie miała wiele, ale mogła przecież podzielić się wiedzą. Przynajmniej tak mogła się odwdzięczyć. - Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Nikt nie pamięta. Było to kilkaset lat temu. Wtedy znaleziono Arkę, a ona zmieniła naszego władcę w boga. Tego samego dnia wyspa zamarzła, a wszystkie rośliny umarły. Na Dangardzie pojawiły się lodowe golemy, jednak nie wiem o nich zbyt wiele. Nigdy żadnego nie widziałam. Według legend chronią naszą wyspę przed jakimś ukrytym zagrożeniem. - To… cóż, niezbyt pomocne. Tyle samo wiedziałem przed przybyciem na wyspę. Kurana zwiesiła głowę. - Król i jego Wieczna Gwardia bardzo pilnują, by niektóre sekrety nie wyszły na jaw. Pozostali też znają tylko plotki i legendy – spojrzała na nieznajomego. - Ale przecież nie uratowałeś mnie dla zdobycia informacji, prawda? Przez chwilę Kuranie wydawało się, że mina obcego przybrała jakiś dziwny wyraz przypominający zmieszanie, ale potem stała się całkowicie obojętna. A może to było tylko złudzenie wywołane światłem ogniska tańczącym na jego twarzy. Musiało jej się tylko wydawać. Po chwili obcy wstał i zgasił płomienie. Podszedł w stronę Kurany i podał jej rękę. - Jestem Podróżnik – powiedział. Matoranka chwyciła jego szponiastą dłoń. W porównaniu do jej własnej wydawała się taka duża. - Kurana – przedstawiła się. Podróżnik podniósł ją i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. - Zaprowadź mnie do miasta, Kurano. Do siedziby Wiecznego Króla. Kurana skinęła głową i oboje wyruszyli w drogę. *** Wyspa Dangard pokryta była białym śniegiem, odbijającym promienie południowego słońca. Kurana i Podróżnik stali na zaśnieżonym wzgórzu. Lekki, chłodny wiatr muskał delikatnie ich twarze. Patrzyli na Miasto, czarno-białą masę znajdującą się w dolinie otoczonej zewsząd przez góry. Prawie wszystkie budynki w Mieście zbudowane były z czarnego kamienia. Ich dachy pokryte były bladą zasłoną ze śniegu i lodu. Nad Miastem górował wspaniały pałac z wielką, złotą kopułą błyszczącą w promieniach słońca. Otaczały je iglice z czarnego marmuru, które niczym złowieszcza korona spoczywały na gładkim, kulistym dachu. Była to siedziba Wiecznego Króla. Na obrzeżach było widać brązowe akcenty. Prawie-Miasto, jak nazwała je Kurana. Była to dzielnica obcych, istot które rozbiły się u wybrzeży wyspy i zostały na niej uwięzione. Jednemu jednak udało się uciec. Dlatego Podróżnik tu był. Od kilkuset lat do jego uszu dochodziły opowieści o wyczerpanym rozbitku którego znaleziono w pobliżu tej krainy. Opowiadał o wyspie skutej lodem, o fałszywym bogu i o potężnym artefakcie zwanym Arką Wieczności. Zaraz potem zmarł. Na początku Podróżnik zignorował te opowieści. Jednak w końcu postanowił tu przybyć. Miał swoje powody. Przez jakiś czas patrzyli na Miasto, a potem Kurana ruszyła. Podróżnik podążył za nią powoli, by mogła mu dotrzymać kroku. Miała w końcu o wiele krótsze nogi i ciężej radziła sobie z brnięciem przez śnieg. Podróżnik spojrzał na nią. W promieniach słońca widział że nie przypominała żadnej Matoranki jaką wcześniej spotkał. Jej pancerz był szary, jakby stracił dawne kolory. Jej oczy wydawały się puste, jakby w ogóle nie było w nich iskry życia. - Daczego nikt nie próbował obalić Wiecznego Króla? – spytał. – Dlaczego nikt się nie zbuntował? Kurana spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Bunt? – wypowiedział to słowo jakby było czymś absurdalnym i bezsensownym. - Nie mielibyśmy szans. Wieczny Król jest bogiem. Poza tym jest jeszcze Arka, golemy, Rada Toa, Skakdi z Wiecznej Gwardii – pokręciła głową ze smutkiem. – Bunt byłby bez sensu. - A co z Prawie-Miastem? – spytał. – Na pewno jest tam dużo istot posługujących się Żywiołami. - To przestępcy – odpowiedziała Kurana. – Interesuje ich tylko własny interes. Wieczny Król pozwala im działać swobodnie dopóki nie wchodzą w drogę jego Wiecznej Gwardii. Przez chwilę Podróżnikowi zrobiło się żal Kurany i reszty Matoran. Byli uwięzieni, odcięci od reszty Wszechświata w tej nieprzyjaznej krainie lodu i śniegu. Cały czas żyli w strachu przed Wieczną Gwardią i przestępcami. Było to jedyne co znali. Podróżnik nie zamierzał jednak tego zmieniać. Nie przybył tutaj żeby wszczynać jakieś rebelie. Resztę drogi do Miasta przebyli w milczeniu. *** Miasto było brudnym i ponurym miejscem, co wcale nie zdziwiło Podróżnika. Jego ulice zbudowane były z brukowanego kamienia, jednak trudno go było dostrzec przez warstwę błota i śniegu. Mieszkańcy także byli brudni. Ich zbroje, kiedyś zapewne kolorowe, teraz były szare i wyblakłe. Opatuleni byli ciasno brudnymi szmatami dającymi wątpliwą ochronę przed chłodem. Wszyscy chodzili zgarbieni, ze wzrokiem wbitym we własne stopy. W pewnym momencie Podróżnik dostrzegł, że jeden Matoranin ma zaszyte usta. Wyglądał przez to tak, jakby cały czas się uśmiechał. Szybko go minęli i uznał, że tylko mu się wydawało. Jednak po jakimś czasie zaczął dostrzegać też innych Matoran z podobnymi „uśmiechami”. Po jego plecach przeszły ciarki. - O co chodzi z tymi zaszytymi ustami? – wyszeptał do Kurany. - Ludzie zbierają się na placu – zauważyła Matoranka ignorując pytanie. – Powinniśmy tam iść. Podróżnik posłuchał jej i razem ruszyli w stronę placu. Niezależnie od tego, co miało się tam stać, na pewno Podróżnik będzie mógł to do czegoś wykorzystać. Po chwili Kurana się zatrzymała. Odwróciła się w stronę Podróżnika. - Kiedy wejdziemy na plac, cały czas się uśmiechaj, niezależnie od tego co się stanie – powiedziała szeptem Kurana. – Dobrze? - Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony Podróżnik. – Czy to coś zwią… - Po prostu się uśmiechaj. Po tych słowach odwróciła się i ruszyła dalej. Podróżnik poczuł się nagle bardzo nieswojo. *** Weszli na zatłoczony plac. Twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych zdobiły uśmiechy. Podróżnik także zmusił się do uśmiechnięcia się. Większości osób była Matoranami, ale było też sporo Vortixx, Steltian i przedstawicieli innych ras. Na ich tle Podróżnik nie wyróżniał się zbytnio, ale i tak postanowił ustać z Kuraną gdzieś na uboczu. Pośrodku placu stało podwyższenie otoczone przez Skakdi. Nosili idiotyczne, pozłacane pancerze pokryte barwnymi szarfami, futrami i frędzlami. Na głowach mieli hełmy z powiewającymi na wietrze pióropuszami. Po ich minach Podróżnik wywnioskował że raczej nie byli zbyt dumni ze swoich strojów. Wszyscy na placu zdawali się na coś czekać. Po chwili wrota pałacu otworzyły się i wyszło z nich kilku Skakdi z Wiecznej Gwardii. Na ich czele szedł Zakazianin z gładką czaszką w białej zbroi. Nie nosił żadnych ozdób ani pozłacanej zbroi. To nie była jedyna rzecz jaką się wyróżniał. Jego postawa, sposób chodzenia i spojrzenie wskazywały na kogoś zdyscyplinowanego i jednocześnie władczego. Była to na pewno ważna osobistość na wyspie. - Kim jest ten na przedzie? – spytał Podróżnik. - To kapitan Gadhrick – odpowiedziała Kurana. - Dowódca Wiecznej Gwardii. Za Gadhrickiem kilku Skakdi niosło lektykę ozdobioną purpurą i złotem. Kiedy wszyscy doszli do podwyższenia, gwardziści postawili obok niego pojazd, a kapitan wystąpił naprzód. - Obywatele królestwa Dangardu! – krzyknął. Na placu natychmiast zapanowała grobowa cisza. – Powitajcie waszego ukochanego Namiestnika Wieczności, lorda Pethirina! Po tych słowach z lektyki wyszedł Toa w złotym pancerzu i fioletowej pelerynie. Lord Pethirin poruszał się z teatralną gracją i dostojnością, a brokat pokrywający jego złotą Kaukau błyszczał w promieniach słońca. - Moi najdrożsi! – wykrzyknął Pethirin piskliwym głosem. Złożył ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Me serce raduje się jak nigdy dotąd widząc wasze uśmiechnięte, radosne twarze! Cieszę się, że po tylu latach trudności i nieuzasadnionego oporu ze strony niektórych z was wreszcie radość zagościła w naszym wspaniałym królestwie! A więc te zaszyte usta to musi być jego sprawka, pomyślał Podróżnik. Spojrzał na tego całego Namiestnika. Wyglądał jak Toa, ale był zaprzeczeniem wszystkich idei jakie reprezentowali jego pobratymcy z reszty Wszechświata. W Dangardzie wszystko było inne. Po słowach Pethirina wszyscy na placu zaczęli klaskać. - Och! Ach! Naprawdę nie musicie! To tylko i wyłącznie zasługa was i waszej ciężkiej pracy! To wy zasługujecie na aplauz! Po tych słowach sam zaczął klaskać. Otaczający go Skakdi poszli w jego ślady. Tylko Gadhrick pozostał nieruchomy. Po chwili przestali i na placu zapadła cisza. Toa spoważniał. Podróżnik wyczuł narastające napięcie. - Wyszliśmy zwycięsko z tej bitwy, ale czy wygramy wojnę?! – spytał Pethirin zaciskając pięści. - Musimy kontynuować naszą walkę! Dzięki nam nasze wspaniałe królestwo może stać się jeszcze wspanialsze! Czy pomożecie mi w tej walce?! - Tak! – krzyknął tłum niezbyt przekonywująco. - Czy jesteście gotowi na drobne poświęcenia w imię wielkiej sprawy?! - Tak! W tym ostatnim okrzyku Podróżnik wyczuł nutę strachu. Poczuł jak Kurana szturcha go w nogę. - Uśmiechaj się – szepnęła. Podróżnik zorientował się, że w którymś momencie przestał się uśmiechać. Posłuchał Kurany. Nie chciał skończyć z zaszytymi ustami. - Spójrzcie na siebie! – kontynuował tymczasem Pethirin, rozkładając ręce w stronę Matoran. – Spójrzcie na swoje pancerze! Zobaczcie jakie są brudne! Spójrzcie na te, za przeproszeniem, szmaty którymi się okrywacie! Wyglądacie okropnie! Czas to zmienić! Dangard nigdy nie będzie pięknym miejscem, jeśli jego mieszkańcy będą chodzić w takich łachmanach! Zdejmijcie je! Zrzućcie z siebie okowy brudu! Matoranie popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Niektórzy wykonali rozkaz namiestnika i zrzucili okrycia. Niemal od razu zaczęli trząść się z zimna. Jednak większość zgromadzonych tego nie zrobiła i Podróżnik także nie zamierzał. Jego płaszcz nie był tylko zwykłym okryciem i nie zamierzał się z nim rozstawać. - Ojej! – Jęknął Pethirin, po czym przybrał surową minę. – Nieładnie! – Pogroził Matoranom upierścienionym palcem. – Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą! Niestety wy cały czas mnie zawodzicie! – Zaczął krążyć po podwyższeniu, wymachując rękami. – Przecież tak się dla was staram! Chcę zmienić naszą wyspę w lepsze miejsce! Czy wy naprawdę nie rozumiecie, że ja robię to wszystko dla was?! Ustał na środku podwyższenia i oparł ręce na biodrach. Popatrzył z zawodem na zgromadzonych, po czym pokręcił głową. - Wygląda na to – zaczął – że ponownie będę musiał przedsięwziąć nadzwyczajne kroki! Od jutra Rada Toa pod moim przewodnictwem zajmie się dekretem nakazującym wam dbanie o wasz własny wygląd! Każdy kto nie dostosuje się do tego rozporządzenia zostanie poddany reedukacji! Podróżnik przypomniał sobie widok Matoran z zaszytymi ustami. Wzdrygnął się. Wolał nie wiedzieć na czym tym razem ma polegać ta cała „reedukacja”. Pethirin otworzył usta, by dalej kontynuować, lecz w tym momencie przez plac przeleciał ptak. Lecąc nad Namiestnikiem narobił prosto na jego pelerynę. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Pethirin uniósł dłoń i pstryknął palcami. W tym samym momencie ptak spadł prosto na ziemię, jakby jakaś siła chwyciła go i rzuciła o bruk. Jego kruche ciało rozbryzgnęło się z głośnym plasknięciem. Pethirin skinął stojącym przy podwyższeniu Skakdi. Dwóch natychmiast pobiegło uprzątnąć zwłoki ptaka. Sam Namiestnik zdjął z obrzydzeniem swoja pelerynę - To! – wykrzyknął oburzony. – To jest niedopuszczalne! To symbol chaosu i nieładu! A co powinnyśmy robić z chaosem i nieładem?! – Wywiesił pelerynę prosto przed twarz jednego ze Skakdi. Zakazianin skrzywił się. – Powinnyśmy go… - Spojrzał w stronę Skakdi. Ten odchrząknął i wystrzelił ze swoich oczu gorący promień. - …zlikwidować. Peleryna zaczęła płonąć, by po chwili zmienić się w kupkę popiołu. Jeden ze Skakdi natychmiast podbiegł do niej z miotłą i uprzątnął z podwyższenia. Inny podszedł do Pethirina i okrył go drugim płaszczem, wyglądającym tak samo jak poprzedni. - Już od jutra Rada Toa rozpocznie pracę nad dekretem nakazującym eksterminację wszystkich stworzeń latających na wyspie! – oznajmił Namiestnik. - Będziemy niestrudzenie pracować nad dwoma dekretami jednocześnie! – Spojrzał na Matoran i zrobił groźną minę. – Mam nadzieję, że to docenicie! Wszyscy zgromadzeni wydali się nagle mniejsi. Namiestnik nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - A teraz – wykrzyknął – powiedzcie mi, czy chcecie złożyć ofiarę waszemu bogu i władcy! Odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę balkonu górującego nad placem. Drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza były pozłacane i bogato zdobione, a na samej górze miały wyrzeźbiony symbol trójkąta z okiem w środku, z którego rozchodziły się promienie. Podróżnik domyślił się, że za tymi drzwiami żyje Wieczny Król. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy się pokaże. Był ciekaw jak wygląda. - Czy chcecie złożyć ofiarę?! – powtórzył Pethirin. - Chcemy! – wykrzyknął tłum. Nie brzmiało to zbyt entuzjastycznie. - Błagajcie go! - Błagamy! Drzwi na balkonie otworzyły się szeroko. Podróżnik dostrzegł w nich tylko oślepiające światło. Znał wiele rodzajów światła, była to jego specjalność, jednak z takim nigdy się jeszcze nie spotkał. To wydawało się inne, wrogie. Spojrzał na balkon, mrużąc oczy. Zdawało mu się, że widzi tam jakąś postać. - Padnijcie przed Wiecznym Królem! – piskliwy głos Pethirina rozniósł się po placu. Namiestnik wyciągnął rękę w lewą stronę, a potem zaczął ją powoli przesuwać w prawo. Podróżnik dostrzegł, jak cały tłum pada na kolana, kontrolowany przez ten jeden gest. Kiedy dłoń Pethirina powędrowała w jego kierunku, Podróżnik poczuł się nagle bardzo ciężki. Opadł na ziemię, przygnieciony przez swój własny ciężar. Przyłożył czoło do ziemi, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać głowy w górze. - Złóżcie ofiarę swemu bogu! – wykrzyknął Pethirin. Tajemnicze światło rozbłysło mocniej. Na placu rozległy się krzyki. Podróżnik próbował unieść głowę, chcąc zobaczyć co się dzieje, jednak siła, która go unieruchomiła była zbyt silna. Usłyszał jak jakiś Matoranin obok niego także zaczyna krzyczeć. Po dłuższej chwili, która zdawała się trwać wieczność, krzyki ustały. Światło zniknęło, podobnie jak siła utrzymująca wszystkich na ziemi. Podróżnik podniósł się. Dostrzegł, że balkon z którego wcześniej rozbłysło światło jest już zamknięty. Spojrzał w kierunku Matoranina, który krzyczał obok niego. Została z niego tylko sterta pancerza i szmat. Nad nią unosiła się para, a śnieg wokół niej stopniał. Podróżnik odwrócił się w kierunku Kurany, napotykając jej melancholijne spojrzenie. Matoranka odwróciła wzrok. Gdzieś na placu ktoś zaczął głośno płakać. - Moi mili! – zaczął Pethirin ze smutkiem. – Niestety musimy się teraz pożegnać! Wiem że będziecie za mną tęsknić, ale nie martwcie się, wkrótce znowu się spotkamy! Po tych słowach wsiadł do swojej lektyki. Skakdi podnieśli ją i cała gwardia ruszyła w stronę pałacu. Został tylko Gadhrick, który wyszedł na środek podwyższenia. - To wszystko! – oznajmił. – Możecie się rozejść! Po tych słowach on także wrócił do pałacu. *** Podróżnik zastanawiał się nad tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył, obracając w palcach widgeta, co zawsze robił, kiedy o czymś myślał. Matoranie, którzy zginęli, pochłonięci przez tajemnicze światło zostali złożeni w ofierze Arce Wieczności. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła Kurana. Podróżnik przez chwilę sądził, że cała ta akcja była wielką, ukartowaną sztuczką. Znał się na nich bardzo dobrze. Używał ich by oszukiwać, zyskiwać przewagę, dawały mu kontrolę nad tym, co inni wiedzą i widzą. Zastanawiał się, czy cała ta Arka nie była wymysłem. Nikt jej nie widział. Nikt nie wiedział co tak naprawdę działo się z Matoranami. Był jeszcze Wieczny Król. Podróżnik widział na balkonie jakąś postać, czy może raczej zdawało mu się, że widział. Kurana twierdziła, że tylko Pethirin mógł się spotykać z monarchą, więc równie dobrze Wieczny Król mógł być tylko wymysłem Namiestnika. Jednak to światło nie dawało mu spokoju. Nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie czuł. Było to coś groźnego, może nawet boskiego, coś, czego raczej nie można było ukartować. To uczucie było jak element niepasujący do układanki. Może Arka rzeczywiście była prawdziwa? Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Kurana. Podróżnik otrząsnął się i odwrócił w jej stronę. - Co mówiłaś? - To mój dom – oznajmiła Kurana wskazując na kamienny budynek przed nimi. – Jeśli chcesz możesz zostać na noc. Chyba że Hufrin się nie zgodzi. - Kim jest Hufrin? – spytał Podróżnik. - Przyjacielem z którym tu mieszkam. Kurana podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Bez problemu weszła do środka. Podróżnik musiał się schylić, gdyż budynek został wybudowany z myślą o Matoraninach, a on był o wiele wyższy od przeciętnego przedstawiciela tej rasy. We wnętrzu budynku było tylko jedno pomieszczenie pośrodku którego stał krzywy, drewniany stół i dwa krzesła. Wydawały się tak kruche, że Podróżnik wolał na nich nie siadać. Poza tym były dla niego za małe. Zamiast tego uklęknął obok. Rozejrzał się po domu, jednak nie było tam nic ciekawego. Ściany były wykonane z kamienia, a sufit i podłoga z próchniejącego drewna. To wszystko było oświetlone jedynie przez promienie słońca, które wpadały zza oszronionego okna. Kiedy tak siedział, poczuł, jak bardzo zgłodniał. Na szczęście w tym samym momencie Kurana wyjęła skądś chleb. Kiedy jednak mu się przyjrzał, stracił entuzjazm. Chleb był stary i czerstwy. - To wszystko co mam – stwierdziła ze smutkiem Kurana. – Miało starczyć dla mnie i dla Hufrina, ale tobie mogę dać jedną trzecią. W końcu mnie uratowałeś. Podróżnik przełamał się i oderwał kawałek chleba. Włożył go do ust i zaczął powoli przeżuwać, starając się zignorować smak. Cóż, pomyślał Podróżnik, Dangardzka kuchnia zdecydowanie nie jest w moim guście. - To wszystko, co tu jecie? – spytał. - Tak – odpowiedziała Matoranka siadając na jednym z krzeseł. – Każdemu przysługuje jeden bochenek za dzienną pracę. Ja nie pracuję – Kurana zwiesiła głowę. – Nic nie umiem. Za to Hufrin pracuje w kopalni więc dostaje własny bochenek. Razem się nim dzielimy. Po tych słowach wstała z krzesła, podeszła do okna i otworzyła je. Podróżnik dostrzegł dwie butelki do których z wiszących nad nimi sopli skapywała woda. Kurana wzięła butelki i podała jedną Podróżnikowi. - A to pijemy – stwierdziła. – Pethirin stwierdził, że skoro na całej wyspie jest tyle zamarzniętej wody to… W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się. Kurana poderwała się na równe nogi i spojrzała na niską, przygarbioną postać stojącą w wejściu, najpierw ze strachem, a potem z ulgą. - Ach – westchnęła. – To tylko ty, Hufrinie. - Kto to jest, Kurano? – spytał Hufrin ochrypłym głosem. - Podróżnik – odpowiedziała Matoranka podchodząc do niego. – Uratował mnie. Przed Skakdi. - Witaj – powiedział Podróżnik. - Miło cię poznać - dodał dla podkreślenia swoich dobrych intencji. Hufrin zbliżył się do Kurany. Zza jego czarnej Hau spoglądały na Podróżnika podejrzliwie błękitne oczy. W dłoniach kurczowo trzymał kilof. - Czy cię skrzywdzili? – spytał. - Nie zdążyli – odpowiedziała Kurana, przyciągając jego spojrzenie, które nagle, jakby pod wpływem jej widoku złagodniało. – Podróżnik mnie uratował, Hufrinie. Po chwili Matoranin dostrzegł leżący na stole napoczęty bochenek. - Dałaś mu nasze jedzenie! – stwierdził oskarżycielsko, po czym zerknął na trzymaną przez Podróżnika butelkę. – I wodę! - Hufrinie – powiedziała Kurana spokojnie, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – To przyjaciel. Bądź dla niego miły. - Jeśli nie jestem tu mile widziany, mogę wyjść – stwierdził Podróżnik i zaczął się podnosić, lecz Kurana go zatrzymała. - Nie! – zaprotestowała. – Noce na wyspie są bardzo zimne, szczególnie na zewnątrz. Zostań u nas. Hufrin spojrzał na nią gniewnie i zazgrzytał zębami, ale nic nie powiedział. - Dobrze – odpowiedział Podróżnik, po czym z powrotem uklęknął przy stole. – Ale jutro będę musiał was opuścić. Mam sprawy do załatwienia. - Jakie sprawy? – spytała zaciekawiona Kurana. Podróżnik zerknął na Matoran. Nie chciał im mówić zbyt wiele, z drugiej strony ta dwójka mogła mu jakoś pomóc. - Muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto zna historię wyspy – powiedział w końcu. – A przynajmniej zna ją lepiej niż większość. Znacie kogoś takiego? Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu było cicho. Podróżnik już myślał, że Matoranie mu nie pomogą, kiedy rozległ się głos, który ku jego zaskoczeniu należał do Hufrina. - Ja znam pewnego barda, który może ci pomóc – powiedział Matoranin. – Zaprowadzę cię do niego pod jednym warunkiem. Po wszystkim zostawisz nas w spokoju i nigdy nie wrócisz. Podróżnik spojrzał na małego Matoranina, który teraz patrzył na niego gniewnie. Nie wyglądał ani trochę groźnie. Uśmiechnął się. - Masz na to moje słowo – oznajmił. Oczywiście słowo oszusta i złodzieja nie było wiele warte. Rozdział 2 Poranek lorda Pethirina wyglądał zawsze tak samo. Najpierw Namiestnik Wieczności się budził. Nie była to jedna krótka chwila. Był to długi moment zawieszenia pomiędzy rzeczywistością snów a rzeczywistością prawdziwą. Moment stopniowego przechodzenia z tego pierwszego świata do drugiego, niedoskonałego, wymagającego uporządkowania. Wymagającego ręki kogoś, kto zmieniłby go w lepsze miejsce. Kogoś takiego jak lord Pethirin. W końcu Namiestnik Wieczności otwierał oczy. Przed sobą zawsze widział stojąca posłusznie służbę, czekającą na jego rozkazy. Przez moment lord Pethirin leżał w swym łożu, rozkoszując się jego miękkością. Niestety, nie mógł tak leżeć wiecznie, miał w końcu obowiązki. Po tej krótkiej chwili schodził z łoża z typową dla siebie gracją i wdziękiem. Służba natychmiast podchodziła do niego z pozłacaną zbroją, biżuterią i innymi ozdobami, które zawsze nosił na sobie lord Pethirin. Każdy z elementów jego odzienia był wart tyle, że można by za je wszystkie wykarmić pół Miasta. Oczywiście odpowiednia prezencja Namiestnika Wieczności była ważniejsza niż zaspokajanie łakomstwa jakichś Matoran, chociaż pewnie sami Matoranie widzieliby tę sprawę inaczej, byli w końcu zaślepieni przez swą małostkowość. Kiedy kończył zakładanie garderoby, podchodził do hebanowego stołu na którym już czekało na niego jedzenie podane przez służbę na pozłacanych talerzach. Zawsze ignorował głód i najpierw sprawdzał czy wszystko jest idealnie ułożone. Nie chciał przecież, żeby do jego własnej komnaty wkradł się chaos. Był jak zaraza która pochłaniała wszystko na swojej drodze i obracała w niwecz całą jego ciężką pracę. Potem siadał, brał chustę, kładł ją na kolanach i brał się za kosztowanie posiłku. W tym czasie służba posłusznie stała ze zwieszonymi głowami przy wejściu, starając się ignorować dwóch Matoran przykutych do łoża złotymi łańcuchami. Lord Pethirin lubił na nich spoglądać podczas posiłku. Wyglądali cudnie. Szczuplutcy, z eleganckimi obrożami wysadzanymi ametystem. Zawsze kiedy kończył posiłek zastanawiał się czy poprzedniego wieczora wystarczająco dobrze wykonywali swoje obowiązki. Jeśli tak, zostawiał im resztki jedzenia (nigdy nie przesadzał, nie chciał przecież, żeby się roztyli i stracili swą cudną figurę). Jeśli nie, sam kończył posiłek. Pewnego razu jeden z Matoran rzucił się na niego, pragnąć wyrwać nieprzysługujące mu jedzenie z rąk lorda Pethirina. Żadne słowa nie są w stanie opisać żalu, z jakim Namiestnik Wieczności go ukarał. Po skończeniu posiłku, lord Pethirin zdejmował pokrytą okruszkami chustę ze swoich nóg, składał ją na pół, a potem jeszcze raz na pół, kładł na stole obok pustych talerzy i wstawał. Następnie wychodził ze swej sypialni, zostawiając ją w rękach służby i szedł korytarzami z czarnego marmuru. Jego surowość i elegancja kontrastowały z pięknymi draperiami i kolorowymi dywanami. Namiestnik Wieczności miał przed sobą cały dzień zmieniania Dangardu w lepsze miejsce. *** Słońce płynęło przez błękit bezchmurnego nieba, zalewając Dangard swoimi ogrzewającymi promieniami, lecz sama wyspa nic sobie z tego nie robiła i nadal pozostawała zimna oraz nieprzyjazna. Podróżnik zaczął podejrzewać, że może jej klimat nie był całkowicie naturalny. Nad Miastem, niczym drugie słońce górowała lśniąca, pozłacana kopuła Wiecznego Pałacu. Była jak wulgarny gest wykonany w stronę mieszkańców. Widzicie, zdawała się mówić, wy musicie jeść suchy chleb i pić roztopiony lód, a my mamy tyle złota, że możemy z niego zrobić całą cholerną kopułę. Żaden z mijanych Matoran nie zwracał uwagi na Wieczny Pałac. Wszyscy ignorowali budowlę, może przez to że przypominała im o ich własnej niedoli. W miarę jak wraz z Hufrinem oddalali się od centrum Miasta, pałac wydawał się coraz mniejszy, jednak cały czas jego czarne wieże były widoczne nad czubkami dachów. W końcu zaczęli zbliżać się do Prawie-Miasta i Podróżnik dostrzegł, że Matoranin zaczął się robić coraz bardziej nerwowy. - Spokojnie – powiedział. – Jeśli ktoś nas zaatakuje będę w stanie nas obronić. Hufrin tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi i mocniej przycisnął kilof do piersi, jakby ten jeden przedmiot mógł go ochronić przed całym światem. W końcu Hufrin się zatrzymał, co jak podejrzewał Podróżnik, oznaczało koniec trasy. Przed sobą mieli zapuszczoną gospodę, która jeśli kiedykolwiek miała jakiś szyld, to został on zniszczony lub ukradziony. Podróżnik i Matoranin dotarli na miejsce akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć jak rosły Steltianin w poplamionym fartuchu wyrzuca na bruk chudego Vortixx, który cały czas osłaniał sobą jakiś przedmiot, jakby bardziej bał się, że poplami błotem jego niż siebie. - To on – oznajmił Hufrin. – Nazywa się Lodhe. Podróżnik już chciał podejść do Xianina, ale Matoranin go powstrzymał. - Pamiętaj co obiecałeś – warknął. – Masz się trzymać z dala ode mnie i od Kurany, rozumiesz? Podróżnik skinął głową i odwrócił się, ruszając w stronę leżącego. Kiedy się zbliżył, dostrzegł, że przedmiot, który Vortixx tak gorliwie chronił przed ubrudzeniem był lutnią. Podróżnik nie zdziwił się zbytnio, w końcu podobno Lodhe był bardem. Podróżnik podał mu rękę, w odpowiedzi Xianin obdarzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Jestem Podróżnik – przedstawił się. – Przychodzę od twojego znajomego, Hufrina. Odwrócił się w stronę Matoranina, jednak jego już tam nie było. - Ach tak – odpowiedział Lodhe. – A czy nie kazał ci przypadkiem przekazać mi jakiejś połowy bochenka? Podróżnik uniósł brew. - Nie? Lodhe westchnął z irytacją i spojrzał na rękę, która nadal była wyciągnięta w jego stronę. W końcu złapał ją i podniósł się, cały czas uważając na swoją lutnię. - Przeklęty skurczybyk – stwierdził Vortixx. – Już ponad rok jest mi winien pół porcji. Ostatni raz zrobiłem mu przysługę – spojrzał na Podróżnika. – Czego ode mnie chcesz? Opowiedzieć ci legendy sprzed zarania dziejów? Zaśpiewać epicką pieśń? – uśmiechnął się i zbliżył do Podróżnika. – A może coś bardziej sprośnego? - Tak właściwie – zaczął Podróżnik – to chciałem poznać historię tej wyspy. Prawdziwą historię – dodał z powagą. Lodhe uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ręce. - W takim razie trafiłeś na właściwą osobę! Zapraszam! Machnął ręką w stronę wejścia do pobliskiej gospody, ale kiedy zobaczył stojącego w nim rosłego Steltianina w poplamionym fartuchu patrzącego na niego groźnie, odwrócił się na pięcie. - Może lepiej idźmy do innej gospody. Podróżnik skinął głową i ruszył za bardem. *** Postacie * Podróżnik - tajemniczy wędrowiec * Wieczny Król - władca i bóg Dangardu * Lord Pethirin - Toa Grawitacji, Namiestnik Wieczności, przywódca Rady Toa * Lord Kharkir - Toa Lodu, członek Rady Toa * Lady Kilina - Toa Wody, członkini Rady Toa * Lord Jarlov - Toa Powietrza, członek Rady Toa * Lord Udhrick - Toa Ziemi, członek Rady Toa * Lady Feiria - Toa Błyskawic, członkini Rady Toa * Kapitan Gadhrick - Skakdi Lodu, dowódca Wiecznej Gwardii * Dangirgorm - prorok i przywódca kultu Srebrnokrwistych * Veggardhin - Widzący kultu Srebrnokrwistych * Kurana - Ga-Matoranka mieszkająca w Mieście * Hufrin - Onu-Matorański górnik * Kherack - przestępca pochodzący ze Steltu * Lodhe - bard pochodzący z Xii * Talnir- Onu-Matorański górnik * Varv - najodważniejszy żeglarz we Wszechświecie * Lord Udinen - Aceranianin Ognia * Lord Balastar - Skakdi Psioniki, przywódca plemienia z Zakazu Autor Kategoria:FF